Mine Bitch
by CandyNaru
Summary: E foi então que Naruto deixou de ser a vadia de todos para se tornar – eternamente – a vadia de Sasuke. [SasuNaru/PWP]


Quando terminou de concluir mais um treinamento de futebol para a final do interclasse estadual, Sasuke seguiu para o vestiário pra tirar o odor nada agradável de suor de seu corpo. Entrou no recinto e seguiu até a área dos armários. Aproximou-se de seu armário e digitou a senha, pegou sua mochila que continha roupas limpas, itens higiênicos e uma toalha de banho, foi para a área de banho, retirou seu uniforme, roupa íntima, chuteira e meias, ficando completamente pelado. Retirou um sabonete e shampoo dentro de sua mochila e entrou no box.

Ele era o único no local, o treinamento tinha se encerrado a dez minutos atrás, todo o resto dos jogadores do time tinham sidos liberados, menos Sasuke que pediu pro treinador para ficar treinando mais alguns minutos.

Ligou o chuveiro e entrou debaixo d'água morna corrente, sentindo seus músculos relaxarem. Despejou uma pequena quantidade de shampoo de morango em sua mão e a levou pro seu cabelo, esfregando e massageando os fios lisos, removeu a espuma e desligou o chuveiro, se virou para pegar o sabonete, se deparando com um certo loiro que lhe olhava descaradamente de cima abaixo com um sorrisinho sapeca nos lábios finos e rosados.

– Puta que pariu! – xingou assustado, tampando com as duas mãos sua genitália – Que porra está fazendo aqui, Naruto? – perguntou irritado, fazendo o sorriso do menino de olhos claros se alargar ainda mais, dando a ele um ar de maníaco sexual.

Naruto Uzumaki, esse nome era conhecido por praticamente todo o time de futebol da Konoha School, quase todo o time do colégio já tinha pegado o loiro, com excessão de Sasuke Uchiha, o capitão.

– Estava na arquibancada lhe observando treinar e vi que você estava bastante tenso, Sasuke – pronunciou o nome do moreno em um sussurro erótico – Então vim ver se estava tudo bem contigo, e aliás, que pênis bonito que você têm! – disse malicioso e lambeu os lábios, o encarando intensamente, com os olhos azuis faíscando em puro desejo sexual.

Sasuke corou intensamente.

– Dê o fora daqui! – ordenou, incomodado com o olhar do loiro em seu corpo.

– Nossa, que mal humor! – levou a mão no peito de forma dramática – Se quiser posso lhe fazer uma massagem, sei usar muito bem as mãos!

O capitão balbuciou sem soltar uma única palavra atordoado, ele sentia seu corpo começar a vibrar com as investidas do Uzumaki, mas ele não iria ceder, não queria se tornar mais um na gigantesca lista de fodas do garoto loiro.

– E-Eu... – pigarreou, se amaldiçoando por ter gaguejado – Eu só quero que você vaze daqui! Não vou mandar de novo... Oh, Porra! – exclamou ao ver Naruto retirar lentamente sua blusa laranja justinha, seus olhos focaram diretamente nos mamilos rosados do menino e ele gemeu, sim ele gemeu de animação querendo cair de boca naqueles botões bonitos, Naruto sorriu e retirou sua calça jeans clara apertada ficando apenas de cuequinha vermelha, estendendo suas peças de roupa nos cabides do box. Sasuke desceu seus olhos ônix pelas coxas fartas e sentiu seu membro começar a endurecer contra suas mãos.

"Maldito seja, Uzumaki!" praguejou em pensamento, uma parte de si estava querendo chutar o loiro para fora daquele recinto, a outra queria prensá-lo contra os azulejos e fodê-lo até que não houvesse o amanhã.

Sasuke analisou com cautela o corpo sensual do loirinho, céus, Naruto parecia uma garota, só que sem seios e vargina, o corpo era bem curvilíneo, com medidas perfeitas, seu quadril era largo e o moreno implorava em pensamento para que o loiro vira-se de costas pra si, para que ele pode-se ver o bumbum rechonchudo e redondo do menino de olhos claros.

Agora ele sabia o porque de todos os jogadores do time babarem naquele demônio em forma de gente. Naruto era uma tentação!

O Uzumaki estava se divertindo com a reação de confuso/irritado/excitado do mais velho, ele sabia que Sasuke iria treinar até mais tarde hoje, pois ouviu da boca de um dos jogadores que era amigo do moreno que o mesmo iria ficar sozinho na quadra de esportes, e sabendo que dali ele iria pro vestiário, o loiro resolveu fazer uma visitinha pro moreno bonito e lhe seduzir até ele perder a cabeça e lhe fodesse forte e duro naquele vestiário até ele não poder mais andar durante dois dias.

– O que houve, Sasuke? – Naruto se aproximou do moreno sorrateiro, com o olhar preso ao do mais alto, ônix com azul, quando estava de frente a ele, aproximou seus lábios sem os tocarem – Quer mesmo que eu vá embora? – perguntou vendo o Uchiha ofegar.

– E-Eu...

Gemeu quando Naruto roçou suas bocas, o loiro riu e se afastou.

– Não vou te pressionar! Se não quer, não posso fazer nada! – se virou indo até os cabides, mas quando estava quase alcançando suas roupas sentiu agarre firme em sua cintura lhe puxando pra trás, ao encontro de um corpo forte, gemeu manhoso quando sentiu o membro duro de Sasuke pressionado contra sua bunda.

– Sua putinha safada! Eu vou acabar com você! Vou te foder tão forte que você vai implorar pra mim parar e para a sua desgraça eu não vou parar até gozar bem forte e fundo dentro de você! – sussurrou rouco no ouvido do menor que sentiu seu corpo arder em brasa com a voz e as declarações excitantes do mais velho.

– Só acredito vendo – soltou-se do agarre do moreno, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele que agora tinha um tom vermelho escarlate o que lhe intrigou e excitou ainda mais – Proveme capitão, o quão bom de bola você é! – provocou.

Sasuke o prensou nos azulejos brancos do box e atacou sua boca bonita com uma certa urgência e brutalidade, Naruto envolveu o pescoço do capitão com seus braços e o mesmo segurou firme sua bunda por dentro da cuequinha vermelha, a apertando fortemente, amando sentir a carne abundante e macia contra seus dedos. Gemeu abafado contra os lábios carnudos do Uchiha quando o mesmo circulou com o polegar sua entrada.

Sasuke se afastou e o segurou pelos cabelos o fazendo se abaixar em encontro do seu pênis enorme.

– Chupe, vadia! – ordenou.

Naruto soltou uma riso baixo e circulou sua pequena mão naquele falo grosso e quente puxando a pele que escondia a glande pra baixo a revelando inchada e melada de pré-gozo.

– Tão grande, Sasu! – gemeu, sentindo sua boca salivar. O cheiro de homem que vinha dali nublava e excitava ainda mais sua mente, primeiramente, o loirinho lambeu a glande melada, adorando o gosto do capitão em seu paladar. Rodeou com sua língua a cabeça do pau e a abocanhou, sugando forte.

– Ah, caralho! – Sasuke pôs um de seus braços na parede, encostando sua cabeça ali e olhou pra baixo, encontrando o olhar do loiro enquanto o mesmo mamava na cabeça de seu pau – Isso... – massageou os fios da nuca do menino com a outra mão.

Naruto foi descendo sua boca pelo pênis de Sasuke até sentir a glande lhe tocar a garganta, ali ele pressionou suas bochechas esmagando o membro em seu canal bucal.

– Ai meus Deuses! Porra, Naruto... – o moreno gemeu com a pressão deliciosa em seu membro. Naruto largou o pênis do moreno o segurou e pôs a língua pra fora, batendo a glande avermelhada em sua língua repetidas vezes. Por Afrodite, Naruto o chupava como uma profissional. O loirinho afundou seu rosto nas bolas do capitão as lambendo e chupando, fez uma trilha de mordidinhas pelo falo, mordeu suavemente a glande e voltou a pôr todo o comprimento do moreno em sua boca, indo para frente e para trás, deslizando a tora pulsante em sua boca, a deixando bem molhada.

Sasuke gemia alto e rouco com o serviço divino que Naruto fazia em seu pau, suas pernas estavam bambas e ele começou a sentir um formigamento em seu baixo ventre, por contra gosto, afastou aquela boca pecaminosa de seu pênis antes que acabasse gozando.

Naruto se levantou e atacou a boca do Uchiha, o moreno gemeu assim que sentiu seu gosto na boca do menino, o virou de costas, retirou a cuequinha do menino e separou suas pernas. Naruto entendeu o recado e empinou o bumbum o máximo que conseguia pro Uchiha.

Sasuke se ajoelhou e beijou cada uma das nádegas macias do loirinho, começou a distribuir tapas fortes nas polpinhas as vendo adquirir um tom avermelhado.

– Hum, Sasuke! – o menino gemeu, sentindo sua bunda arder, porém uma dor deliciosa, o Uzumaki estava amando aquele jeito selvagem do capitão, pois os outros jogadores eram cuidadosos consigo, eles o tratava como se fosse um boneco de vidro, mesmo quando o menino implorava para ser fodido loucamente na hora "H".

O Uchiha lambeu as polpinhas vermelhas as deixado molhada com sua saliva, separou as bochechas e sentiu seu pau pulsar ao ver a fendinha rosada, reuniu novamente saliva em sua boca e aproximou seu rosto do vão bonito cuspindo ali, afundou seu rosto nas nádegas fartas, lambendo freneticamente o botão rosado.

– S-Sasuke... – rebolou seu traseiro contra o rosto do capitão, o moreno penetrou sua língua atrevida no buraquinho do loiro e o mesmo sentiu suas pernas bambear, cairia contudo no chão se o moreno não o tivesse segurando firme.

Beijou o botão fazendo um barulho molhado e erótico, chupava e lambia aquele local rapidamente, seu pênis estava tão duro e ereto que chegava a doer, foi então que ele o envolveu com a mão se masturbando lentamente enquanto trabalhava no ânus do loiro.

Parou com a felação quando achou que a fendinha estava bem molhada, se levantou e posicionou-se atrás do menino, esfregando a cabeça de seu pênis no buraquinho molhado, instigando o loiro, sem aviso prévio o penetrou com uma única estocada firme, fazendo todo seu comprimento entrar no canal aveludado, acertando-lhe em cheio a próstata.

Naruto gritou alto, sentindo-se partido em dois, mas quando a cabeça do pau do capitão atingiu sua próstata, ele esqueceu completamente da dor assim que uma onda de prazer se alastrou por seu corpo. Logo sentiu mãos firmes segurarem, rudemente, as laterais de seu quadril e o moreno começar a estocar rapidamente seu membro dentro de seu corpo.

O pênis grosso deslizava rapidamente dentro de si em movimentos intensos de entra e sai, de vez em outra ele quase o retirava completamente para voltar com uma estocada profunda e toda vez que ele fazia isso, atingia em cheio a próstata do Uzumaki, estimulando-a.

– Você gosta, putinha? – o capitão perguntou safado – Gosta de sentir meu pau acabando com as preguinhas do seu cuzinho gostoso? – e lhe deu uma palmada, o menino de olhos claros apenas gemeu em resposta – Responda!

– S-Sim Sasuke... – admitiu – ...Aaah, me fode com mais força! – pediu rebolando seu bumbum contra a virilha do moreno.

Sasuke sorriu satisfeito e aumentou a velocidade da penetração, surrando a próstata do loiro, aproximou seu rosto do pescoço do Uzumaki, deu uma lambida e começou a chupar a pele suada fortemente, se afastou vendo sua marca ali. Penetrava Naruto com maestria, nunca tinha fodido alguém daquele jeito alucinante e rude, mas o loiro o tinha provocado, que aguentasse as consequências de seu ato.

Suas bolas estapeavam o bumbum macio do menor, seu pênis se encravava fundo, aquecendo ainda mais o interior aveludado.

Se retirou de dentro do loirinho e o mesmo soltou um resmungo pela falta da sensação de preenchimento em seu reto. Sasuke deitou-se no chão frio e molhado, levando suas mãos atrás da cabeça como um tipo de travesseiro, seu pênis estava apontado pra cima.

– Cavalgue em mim!

Naruto se aproximou colocando suas pernas em cada lateral do corpo do Uchiha, foi sentando no comprimento do falo até tê-lo todo dentro de seu interior, apoiou suas mãos no peitoral definido e começou a subir e descer lentamente, gemendo manhoso o nome do capitão.

Logo estavaa subindo e descendo rapidamente naquele pedaço de carne rígida, a posição ajudava a glande lhe acertar a próstata toda vez que descia, o moreno mordia os lábios se deliciando em ver as reações faciais do Uzumaki enquanto o mesmo cavalgava em seu colo. Ele um instante revirava as orbes em puro prazer, no outro mordia sensualmente os lábios vermelhos e que estavam inchados e úmidos, e por Afrodite, não tinha visão mais bela.

Alguns minutos depois naquele ritmo intenso, Naruto sentiu um comichão gostoso em seu baixo ventre, ele agarrou seu pênis e começou a se masturbar no mesmo ritmo da calvagada, Sasuke também sentia seu ápice chegar, então ele segurou as laterais da cintura fina do loiro lhe estocando duramente.

– Aaaah Naruto! E-Eu vou...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase pois tinha despejado seu sêmen no interior de Naruto, céus, ele nunca tinha gozado tão intensamente em sua curta vida. Sentiu algo viscoso chocar contra seu peitoral e rosto, abriu os olhos, nem tinha notado que os tinha fechado quando tinha chegado ao orgasmo, vendo Naruto respirar com certa urgência, a boca perfeita entreaberta puxando oxigênio para seus pulmões.

O moreno retirou seu pênis de dentro do loirinho, sentindo seu próprio sêmen sujar sua virilha, ao sair do canal do menino de olhos claros e o mesmo deixou seu corpo cair sobre o seu, aconchegando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do capitão que não disse nada, apenas rodeou o corpo do loirinho com seus braços fortes e ficaram ali por alguns minutos, abraçados, esperando às forças voltarem para seus corpos exautos.

– Naruto! – chamou.

– Hum? – o loirinho resmungou sonolento.

– Precisamos de um banho – disse acariciando os fios do menor que ronronou com o carinho.

-x-

Quando terminaram de tomar banho, onde se ajudaram a se lavar, Naruto se vestiu e deixou o local sem se despedir do moreno que pouco se importou. Sasuke guardou seu uniforme sujo na mochila e seguiu até o estacionamento, ligou seu veículo luxuoso e seguiu para sua casa.

-x-

No dia seguinte, o capitão conversava com alguns amigos que fazia parte da equipe quando todos os garotos olharam pro início do corredor, Sasuke também seguiu o olhar vendo Naruto andar sensualmente pelo mesmo, com aquele sorrisinho que vocês já conhecem, de cabeça erguida em pose superior e olhando reto, algumas meninas torciam o nariz e o olhava com desprezo, um bando de vadias invejosas, na opinião do Uzumaki, pois elas jamais conseguiriam pegar alguns dos membros do time que ele havia pegado. Outras acenavam pra ele, admiradoras do menino.

Naruto passou ao lado dos jogadores sem os encarar. Sasuke lhe encarava intensamente, sentindo seu peito inflar em animação ao ver o loiro.

– Delícia! – Kiba, um dos jogadores e um dos peguetes do Uzumaki disse, encarando a bunda do menino que ficava bem bonita na calça skinny vermelha justa que ele usava.

Naruto ignorou e virou no outro corredor, indo para sala de aula.

– Sobre o que falava mesmo, Sasuke? – Yahiko, um garoto bonito, de cabelos laranja e com vários piercings no rosto perguntou. Naruto também já o tinha pegado.

– Hein? Ah esquece, era besteira! – mentiu, ele tinha algo a falar sobre o jogo, mas nem lembrava mais depois de ter tido sua atenção focada ao menino que ele transou loucamente no vestiário ontem.

O sinal tocou e eles seguiram para suas respectivas salas de aula, durante a aula de filosofia, Sasuke não conseguia se concentrar sobre o tema que o professor explicava, pois um certo loirinho insistia em lhe tirar a concentração.

-x-

Uma semana tinha se passado e definitivamente, Sasuke estava perdidamente atraído pelo Uzumaki, que estranhamente havia sumido semana passada, Kiba tinha dito que o loiro teve que fazer uma curta viagem para os Estados Unidos e que voltaria amanhã, no dia da final de futebol de seu colégio contra a uma escola vizinha, que ficava do outro lado da cidade.

Céus toda vez que o moreno pensava em algo sua mente lhe direcionava ao loiro, tentou ficar com algumas garotas e até garotos para ver se conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça mais não conseguiu.

O moreno andava tão frustado que não conseguia se concetrar em mais nada, no treinamento ele mantia um pouco o foco, mas sempre que iá pro vestiário lembrava daquele dia em que tinha feito sexo com Naruto. E ele se masturbava no box, imaginando estar ali com o loiro novamente.

-x-

Hoje era o grande dia, os jogadores de Konoha School terminavam de vestirem seus uniformes e calçarem as chuteiras, todos prontos, seguiram o treinador até o gramado. Os jogadores se sentaram nos bancos e Sasuke percorria seus olhos pela multidão na arquibancada, proucurando uma cabeleira loira e lindos olhos azuis, mas não consegiu encontrá-lo.

– Time, hoje temos que ganhar! – o treinador, Kakashi Hatake disse – Não vamos passar vergonha jogando em casa, quero que dêem o melhor de vocês e que derrotem a Suna School pra acabar com o ego deles, entendido?!

– Sim treinador! – exclamaram em coro.

– Ótimo, ainda temos dez minutos livre – disse e saiu, para conversar com o treinador do time inimigo.

Sasuke sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso de sua bermuda larga, o pegou vendo que se tratava de uma mensagem, a abriu lendo o conteúdo.

"Me encontre no vestiário, estou te esperando lá, Naruto ;)".

O moreno sentiu seu coração bater forte em seu peito.

– Hey Kiba! – chamou seu amigo e o mesmo olhou pra si – Tenho que dá um pulo lá no vestiário, se o treinador perguntar por mim, diz que eu fui até lá e não demoro – disse, se levantou e correu afobado pro vestiário.

– Naruto? – chamou assim que entrou.

– Estou na área dos armários.

Correu até o lugar vendo o loirinho encostado no seu armário, andou em passos rápidos até ele e o envolveu em um abraço apertado, afundando seu rosto no pescoço do menino aspirando o perfume adocicado que ele usava, o Uzumaki ficou surpreso com o gesto, porém não reclamou.

– Estava com saudade de mim, uh?! – debochou dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do moreno.

– Você nem imagina o quanto! – disse soltando o menor e pegou o rosto do loirinho com as mãos e logo em seguida lhe dando um selinho demorado – Onde você estava? – perguntou assim que separou suas bocas, olhando no fundo dos olhos do menino, se perdendo na imensidão azul.

– Tive que viajar pro exterior, ver minha vozinha que andava meio doente, felizmente ela melhorou de saúde – disse com um sorriso encantador nos lábios, era a primeira vez que ele via um sorriso doce nos lábios bonitos, já que o loirinho sempre ostentava aquele sorrisinho malicioso ou debochado pros outros.

– Hum, porquê me chamou aqui? – perguntou desconfiado e excitado.

– Kiba estava meio preocupado está manhã! Perguntei o motivo e ele me contou que você andava meio pra baixo esses dias e que estava com medo de você não se concentrar no jogo e nossa escola acabar perdendo a final, pois você é o melhor jogador do time – o loirinho disse e acariciou a bochecha do Uchiha – Então resolvi te chamar pra cá, para levantar seu astral – disse malicioso.

– Eu adoraria te foder agora mesmo, mas não vai dar, daqui a pouco o jogo começa! – disse olhando em seu celular – Só falta oito minutos – disse contrariado.

– Mas é o suficiente para um boquete, uh?! – Naruto sugeriu e o capitão sentiu seu pênis pulsar, concordando com o loiro – Sente-se! – apontou para um banco ali, o moreno acatou se pestanejar, abaixando sua bermuda juntamente com sua cueca boxer, seu pau estava ereto e pulsava em animação, Naruto ajoelhou-se no meio das pernas do moreno e pegou aquele pedaço de carne rígida, masturbando o moreno.

– Quer me pedir algo, capitão? – perguntou aproximando sua boca da glande melada de pré-gozo, sem colocá-la na boca.

– Me chupe, vadia!

Naruto sorriu e caiu de boca na glande inchada, fazendo movimentos circulares com sua língua atrevida na mesma. Começou a subir e descer rapidamente pelo comprimento, o apertando e deslizando por seu canal bucal.

– Isso baby! Mama gostoso, vai! – gemeu rouco, Naruto retirou o membro do Uchiha de sua boca e começou a lamber o falo enorme, mordiscando suavemente, subiu pra glande a beijando, engoliu novamente o pênis do Uchiha comprimindo suas bochechas, o apertando em seu canal bucal – Aaah, Naruto!

O loirinho o chupava com gula, amando sentir o gosto de Sasuke em seu paladar, céus o moreno era inteiramente gostoso, esfregava o mastro em seu rosto e voltava a chupá-lo, arrancando gemidos roucos e excitantes do capitão.

Poucos minutos depois, o Uchiha se desmanchou em sua boca, Naruto engoliu todo aquele líquido viscoso e quente.

Sasuke o puxou pelo queixo, atacando a boca bonita do loirinho, sentindo seu gosto ali na cavidade macia, deslizava sua língua por todos os cantos, suas línguas se entrelaçavam em uma dança sensual. Sasuke soltou os lábios e começou a beijar o pescoço do menino.

– Sa-Sasuke...

– Que foi, baby?

– Ô... Aaah – gemeu quando o Uchiha lhe mordeu o queixo – Ô jogo!

– Vish, é mesmo! – exclamou, ambos se levantaram e o mais velho subiu suas roupas rapidamente, puxou o menor pela cintura lhe dando um último beijo – Me deseje sorte! – pediu.

– Estarei na arquibancada, torcendo por ti! – disse sorrindo pro mais velho – Agora vai! – Sasuke assentiu e saiu correndo em direção ao gramado.

Naruto se olhou no espelho e viu que seu cabelo estava meio bagunçado, o arrumou e saiu do vestiário indo até a arquibancada.

– Onde você estava? – Hinata, sua amiga perguntou, lhe encarando desconfiada.

– Fui atender uma ligação – mentiu, sentando no banco e cruzando as pernas.

– Ah sei! – desdenhou fazendo o menino rir.

Olhou na direção do gramado e viu que Sasuke olhava pra si com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Amiga você tá vendo? Ele está olhando pra cá e sorrindo pra mim! – Naruto olhou pra trás vendo Sakura Haruno, uma das meninas que lhe detestava sorrir bobamente olhando na direção do Uchiha – Eu sabia que ele gostava de mim! – disse pra Ino, que também o odiava.

Naruto voltou a olhar pra frente, segurando o riso.

"Coitada!" pensou, rindo internamente.

-x-

O jogo seguia empatado, 5x5, quem estava com a posse da bola era o capitão do time de Konoha, Sasuke, a Haruno gritava histérica, fazendo o menino rir com a ilusão dela, Sasuke tinha feito três gols e em todos eles, ele se virava e apontava pra onde o loirinho estava sentado, e na cabecinha fantasiosa da rosada, ele estava dedicando os gols para ela.

– Vai Sasuke! – a Haruno gritou, Naruto gargalhou alto, fazendo seu sangue ferver – Está rindo de quê idiota? – esbravejou.

– Deve estar com inveja, porque o Sasuke não liga pra ele amiga! Pegou o time inteiro, menos o capitão – Ino disse aumentado o ego da rosada.

– É verdade, Sasuke jamais iria se interessar em uma coisa vulgar como essa!

"Ah se você soubesse, sua vaca!" Naruto pensou em jogar algumas verdades na cara da Haruno, porém ficou na dele, e foi quando voltou sua atenção pro jogo, Sasuke tinha feito o gol decisivo nos últimos segundo. Um alvoroço tomou conta da arquibancada, o jogadores do time vencedor correu para abraçar o capitão, todos os torcedores de Konoha School se levantaram batendo palmas, orgulhosos.

Sasuke se livrou do agarre dos jogadores de seu time e correu em direção a arquibancada onde Naruto estava, Sakura toda sorridente abriu os braços.

– Parabé... – a frase morreu em sua boca, assim que o garoto de seus sonhos circulou a cintura de seu inimigo, o beijando apaixonado. Mais gritos veio do local.

– Eu te amo, Sasuke! – o loirinho disse, admitindo todo aquele sentimento que vinha guardado pra si durante alguns anos para o moreno. Ele era apaixonado pelo moreno desde que tinha entrado no colégio, porém o mesmo não lhe dava bola e foi então que Naruto começou a seduzir cada jogador do time, tentando atrair a todo custo a atenção do Uchiha.

Sasuke nunca tinha ficado tão feliz em ouvir aquilo, ele sofreu durante a semana passada inteira com a ausência do loirinho e foi nesse tempo que ele percebeu que estava apaixonado pelo garoto promíscuo, o garoto que o fez perder o juízo e que tinha roubado seu coração.

– Eu te amo ainda mais, Naruto! – e o beijou novamente, ambos com os corações aquecidos em amor e ternura. Sasuke dobrou o joelho no chão, olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis – Aceita namorar comigo? – perguntou segurando as mãos pequenas do menino de olhos claros, esperançoso.

Naruto deixou algumas lágrimas saírem de seus olhos, sorrindo largamente.

– Claro que eu aceito!

E foi então que Naruto deixou de ser a vadia de todos para se tornar – eternamente – a vadia de Sasuke.


End file.
